Because I love you
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Claude and William have been secretly dating for years. No one knows the two are together and they want to keep it that way. \ Kuroshitsuji I and II with a little bits of twists. (Told in a series of one shots with no order)
1. Chapter 1

They laid in bed. The sheets stained with blood and sweat. Glasses off to the side, hair mussed, cheeks flushed, bodies relaxed. The smaller drawing shapes on the tallers abdomen.

Claude chuckled softly breaking the quietness of the room.

"And what is so amusing Faustus?"

He sat up more reaching over the shorter male to get his glasses. "I was just thinking how you seem to find my kind so vile and disgusting yet here we are sharing a bed."

A slender hand grabbed his wrist pulling him back down.

"No one said you could move," the younger purred easily grabbing his other wrist holding them above his head as he straddled him.

Claude let his glasses drop back onto the nightstand and he looked up at the shorter male with golden eyes. "And who is going to stop me?" Claude replied.

"Do you need to be taught another lesson Faustus?"

Claude ran his tongue across his lips. "Perhaps I do..."

The shorter of the two chuckled and let him go the sheets rustling around them as he got up and wrapped one around his waist. He swiped his glasses off the counter and put them on pushing them up the bridge of his nose.**  
**

"It seems fitting that you would want punishment so willingly...seeing as you are a demon."

Claude chuckled and came up behind the shorter man pressing a kiss to his shoulder bone. "Is that such a bad thing...William?"

The shorter turned to face him. "Perhaps it isn't."

Claude smiled and turned away letting the sheet fall from his hips as he walked to the bathroom. William shook his head and began picking up the discarded clothing. He straightened as Claude walked out dressed and pushing his hair back.

"You'll be late for work if you don't start getting ready," Claude pointed out taking the dirty sheets from him.

William pushed his glasses up and nodded. "And who's fault would that be if I was?"

Claude merely smiled and set the dirty sheets in the laundry room. "As I recall, you came to the manor to see me."

He changed into his clothes his lips quirking into a small smile and picked up his scythe off the floor and wiped off the blood.

Claude smoothed his hair back and fixed his gloves. "Will I see you later?" He asked glancing st him.

"Most likely not," William answered picking up his book.

Claude nodded silently and turned to leave. William cleared his throat and the demon turned back beinf grabbed by the tie a second later and pulled into a soft kiss.

Claude pulled back as William fixed his glasses. "What was that for?" He asked the reaper.

William headed for the door pausing a moment before saying. "Because I love you."

Claude smiled to himself watching the man leave and bringing a hand to his lips.

* * *

WIlliam walked into the cottage. He was tired, irritable, and was in need lf a bath, preferably alone. However walking inside he paused.

A few candles were lit, food left on the counter for him with a golden fork. His favorite dish he noted.

Setting his scythe by the door and picking up the plate as he walked to the living room he once again paused.

Claude lay asleep on the couch. A book resting on his chest, glasses askew, long legs bent over the armrest. He smiled to himself and set the plate down on the table.

"Claude..."

The demon blinked shifting on the couch the bruise on his cheek a faint purple on his cheek making William frown.

"What happened?"

Claude brought a hand to his cheek. "His highness deemed me his new punching bag," he answered chuckling.

William frowned more. "I do not see why you insist on working for him."

Claude sat up running a hand through his hair. "A soul is a soul."

"You look exhausted," William sighed. "Go to bed."

Claude stood up setting the book on the table. "Are you coming?"

William shook his head. "Not yet, you go on."

Claude nodded and headed to the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He could hear William moving around in the living room. He was in bed asleep by ths time William came to bed. William turned to lay on his side looking at Claude.

"Why?"

Claude rolled over still mostly asleep as he faced William and yawned. "Because I love you..."


	2. Note

A/N

To those who I have read Because I love you, thank you for the reviews :) I'll try to have another chapter soon but I'm lacking in the idea department so bear with me please

-FaustusianSutcliff


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: To those who read and liked the first chapter, I give you the second tada *confetti* I'm glad you guys like it.

To the Reviewers:

Vidgealz C Valvatore : Lol thanks I'm glad you liked it :)

VictoriaLovesSmut: Yes there will. I'm thinking next chapter or so lol. But I need to think of a good reason

HoneyBadgerGal: Thanks, it always makes me smile to get reviews like this. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer: As usual i do not own the characters *sadness*

* * *

Claude watched with an almost bored expression as Alois once again took out abuse against Hannah. He felt for the poor girl, he really did, but he could not show that in front of the blond brat. He sighed inwardly and moved with such speed a look of shock filtered against Alois face when Claude held his wrist back to keep him from striking the maid again.

"I believe she has learned her lesson your highness," he spoke.

He looked towards Hannah. "Go clean yourself up."

Hannah stood with out a word and hurried out of the room the door clicking shut behind her.

Claude blinked stunned when a hand connected with his other cheek and looked down at Alois. "You're highness?"

"I wasn't finished," Alois replied breaking Claude's grip. "You've grown soft Claude...I don't like it."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Soft your-"

Alois slapped him again. Harder this time. The sound vibrating across the room. Claude heads nearly whipped to the side a hand print against pale flesh. Claude blinked and regained him composure breathing deeply.

"Did I say you could speak?" Alois snapped.

The child was upset now.

**'How dare we let it hit us'**

Claude closed his eyes, his demon side growling in the back of his mind. He kept his hands open flat. Any sign of reaction would only fuel this more.

Another slap followed. Nails this time. He twitched. Alois smirked.

"Is that all your highness?" Claude asked.

Alois grabbed him by the shoulders and his knee connected with the demon's ribs until their there was an audible cracking noise. Claude coughed and blood dribbled down his chin.

"Now it is," Alois answered. "Leave. Have Hannah help me the rest of the day. I do not want to see your face."

Claude bowed. "Of course your highness."

**'Don't leave. Teach the brat a lesson.'**

_**Shut up.**_

Claude went to his office and paused before opening the door. William was here. He went inside and found said shinigami looking around his office.

"What are you doing here?" Claude asked shutting the door the lock clicking into place.

"Hmm? I assumed we were going to have lunch. It is lunch time isn't it?" William answered turning to face him.

He frowned seeing his face and walked over to grip his chin. "What happened?"

Claude swatted his hand away. "Nothing that concerns you."

William fixed his glasses. "Claude I believe as your mate I have every right." He went to look away but Claude grabbed his wrist.

"I said no," he half growled half stated.

William went to break his grip but paused when he looked into his eyes. They held a red tint to them. The demon was in control. No use reasoning with Claude now. His demon was in a mood so it was best for William to go along with it the best way he knew how to get him to calm down.

William narrowed his eyes and pulled his wrist from his grasp. But William rarely did what was best. "Stop being stubborn Claude."

Claude growled. "Don't tell me what to do."

William rolled his eyes. "Or what?"

The shinigami soon found himself slammed against the back wall a hand holding him back by his throat. "Or I shall have to teach you a lesson."

William snorted as best as he could. "Like you could."

The first hit was expected. As was the second and the ones that followed. His glasses were knocked off, his nose was broken. Hit back into place and rebrocken again until Claude was calm.

Claude panted and let go of William finally seeing his damage done and hung his head. "God William...why do you let me do that to you?"

He led the younger man to the desk and had him sit down taking off his coat and wetting a towel to clean up the blood. "I could've killed you."

William held he towel to his nose to stop the blood flow. "But I knew you wouldn't."

Claude sighed. "That's not the point William."

He got a new shirt for the man and helped him change. "I could've lost every inch of control I had and killed you."

William grabbed his hand and pulled him back gripping his chin. "But you didn't Claude. I do it because I love you. I know you wouldn't have killed me. That's why I do it."

Claude pressed their foreheads together. "Perhaps his highness is right...maybe I am going soft..."

William wrinkled his nose but hissed in pain. "Is that what's got your webs in a twist? The Trancy child?" he asked.

Claude nodded. "He was in the middle of beating Hannah and I stopped him." He pulled back and cleaned the rest of the blood away picking up the death god's glasses and placing them back on him.

"Can we still have that lunch?" he asked.

William chuckled and nodded. "Of course Claude."

Claude kissed him. "I know just the place."

William rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure you do."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: This takes place before William and Claude have gotten together.**

* * *

William panted. He could hardly breathe, not that he needed to, as the air was once again knocked out of him. He growled and jumped back retracting his scythe and landing on the rooftop behind him. Demons. He hated them with a passion. They were vile, rotten creatures who took what ever they wanted with out remorse.

He lunged once more and the demon let out an ear piercing scream as he stabbed it through the heart the hedge trimmers going through it with a sickening sound embedding itself into the wall behind them. He retracted it once more and blood spattered onto his glasses and face making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Piece of filth," he muttered reaching up to fix his glasses before returning to the task at hand. He retrieved the soul in record time and tucked his scythe away as he crossed the name off his list.

"What a surprise Mr. Spears."

William stiffened a little and scowled. "Tch, what do you want Michaelis?" he asked turning to face the red eyed demon.

_Rule 1: NEVER turn your back on a demon._

"I was just wondering where that insufferable red head is. You two are usually attached at the hip," he smirked.

William used his scythe to fix his glasses and glared. "What Mr. Sutcliff does on his own time is none your business."

"Bit touchy tonight are we?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow and he circled the reaper with a predatory gaze.

William curled his lip in a small snarl. "Is there something you want Michaelis?"

"My master asked me to get in the way of anyone who tries to stop is thirst for revenge," the demon shrugged chuckling. "And as it so happens, I have a taste for reaper."

William growled and easily dodged as Sebastian sprung towards him barely missing him by a near inch. "Really Michaelis, you honestly think killing me is going to open up a new door for the child?" he spoke as he jumped onto the roof scythe at the ready.

"No, but it's a start, after you, perhaps I'll indulge Grell before I decide to kill him as well," he smirked jumping at William and managing to pin him down.

William growled and struggled hissing as Sebastian grabbed his wrists and squeezed them hard enough to crack, his scythe sliding down the roof and onto the ground with a loud clatter.

Sebastian held his wrists with one hand and sat up almost straddling him and used his other hand to work the buttons of William's suit coat open and loosen his tie and the first few buttons of his white shirt and nuzzled the pale flesh of his neck.

"Have you ever been touched by a demon Mr. Spears?" he breathed licking the shell of his ear.

William suppressed a shudder. "I haven't and I don't intend to be," he ground out moving to knee him in the groin.

Sebastian tsked and grabbed his thigh sliding a gloved hand up to cup him lightly but firmly.

"You're in no position to be calling the shots Mr. Spears," he chuckled darkly.

"Really Sebastian, I would think you of all would not toy with their food."

Sebastian huffed. "What do you want Faustus?" he asked turning his head slightly.

"For you to take your hands off of my claim," Claude answered from where he sat on the chimney. "I'd hate to have tainted goods."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and loosened his grip on William. "You claimed a reaper?" he asked.

"It's not a crime," Claude shrugged. "He's entertaining. Now let him go before your master loses a pet."

Sebastian seemed to think this over. "Hmmm...I-"

William took the moment of forgetfulness and twisted out of Sebastian's grasps causing the demon to slide down the roof giving the reaper enough time to jump down and grab his scythe and hold it out towards Sebastian the tip barely grazing his throat.

Sebastian growled and straightened smacking the scythe away and fixing his tie.

"I think I'll take my leave..."

"That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Wiliam deadpanned.

Sebastian glared and turned his back and jumped down disappearing from their sights.

"I must say, that was an interesting thing to watch," Claude admitted jumping down next to the reaper.

William refrained from rolling his eyes and fixed his glasses. "If you've come to finish what he started, I really don't have time for it."

Claude chuckled and leaned in a little. "You look a little flushed William. I could give you a hand if you like."

Before William could reply Claude had taken off his glove and dipped his hands inside the reapers trousers making him shudder. He let out a gasp as he began to move his hand rhythmically and he braced himself against the wall behind them trying to muffle his moans.

Claude looked him directly in the eyes and William could see his own lust in the golden eyes and he half expected him to rip his pants off and take him right then and there and the thought only proved to arouse him more and he gave a particularly loud moan.

He bit his lip and vaguely felt Claude's breath against his neck making him shudder. He grabbed his tie and pulled him down into a heated kiss moaning into his mouth and starting to thrust against his hand panting.

William arched his back biting Claude's lip as he came into his hand and slumped against him breathing deeply.

The demon pulled his hand back and licked his hand and fingers and lips before kissing him again.

"Wh...why did you do that?" William asked keeping his face hidden in his neck feeling more vulnerable then he'd like.

"Because I love you," Claude answered simply allowing the man to collect himself before pulling away. "You may want to hurry back before your friends get worried."

William reached up and fixed his glasses slightly confused. "Because you love me?" he asked.

Claude tossed a smile over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N" this is the point after Claude and Sebastian fight and Sebastian kills Claude with the demon sword.

* * *

Claude coughed and stared at the sky above him. It was grey with clouds, the moon barely visible. He coughed again and tasted blood on his tongue. Hot and coppery. He reached up and tried to pull the blade of out his chest but it wouldn't budge. He knew it wouldn't budge. It was wedged into the hard rock beneath him.

He coughed again and choked on a bit of blood turning his head to the side to spit it out. A pair of shoes came into view. Black, neat and polished but they weren't Sebastian's.

"Claude?"

William's face came into view after that. Warm fingers cupping his face.

"William," he coughed again and blood dribbled down his chin. "I don't seem to be presentable for you," he gave a dry chuckle which only resulted in more coughing and more blood.

"You're always presentable for me," William replied. "Hold still." He stood up and gripped the blade and pulled it out tossing it aside before dropping to his knees and taking off his coat and pressing it on to the wound.

Claude reached up and put his hand over William's. "Its not going to work Will. I'll be dead in a matter of minutes."

"Pressure will stop the bleeding and-"

Claude reached up and cupped his cheek. "William, we both know that's not going to work here."

"We can try can't we?" He asked.

_Be strong William. _

Claude coughed again and shook his head. "You don't have to stay William."

"I'm not leaving you Claude. Honestly even when dying-" he looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm not leaving."

"William, you don't have to stay. I've already messed up so much for you. You can go back to the reaper realm and get your place back and your job," Claude told him breaking off into another coughing fit.

"Screw my job and the other reapers, they don't matter like you do Claude."

Claude coughed again leaning over to spit up more blood. William reached up and wiped his mouth off.

"I don't need them Claude," he continued. "I need you, I honestly can't live with out you."

"Don't talk like that William," he coughed.

"What's it going to take for you to believe me Claude? Damn it I'm not going to leave you, you're more stubborn than Sutcliff and that's saying something," William huffed.

Claude chuckled and coughed more. "I do not want you to regret the choices you've made after I've gone."

William shook his head. "The only thing I regret is not killing Michaelis were he stood the first time I ever met him."

His hand gripped his scythe tightly. "Close...Close your eyes Claude?"

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

William gave him a look. "Will you just do as I say please?"

Claude nodded and closed his eyes his breaths coming out shallow.

William made sure his eyes were closed and picked up his scythe looking at it more closer. He raised it so the tip was positioned at his heart and took a deep breath counting to three and driving it into his chest choking on a sob.

"Jesus William!" Claude gasped.

"There...do you finally realize I'm not leaving you?" William choked pulling the scythe out and dropping it next to him. He hunched over breathing shakily. "When...a reaper, is stabbed in the heart with their own scythe...it will kill them."

Claude reached up and gently pulled William down to him and hugged him against his body their blood beginning to mingle together. "You're a reckless man Mr. Spears," he chuckled. "Why would you do something like this."

"Because..I love you...you filthy demon," he chuckled leaning up to kiss him.

Claude smiled into the kiss his body starting to go slack against William's, and William's following shortly after.

Sebastian watched from his spot above a cliff over looking where Claude and William laid dead with their bodies connected. The reaper with his hand over Claude's heart, his head on his shoulder and the demon's arms around him protectively his head on William's.

"They really were Romeo and Juliet."

Sebastian looked over to where a red head with a chainsaw leaned against a pile of rocks. "So it would seem." The demon turned with his back to the bodies. "But in the end, love was indeed their downfall, it only goes to show that love is a weakness."


	6. Chapter 5

William was tired. Not just physically, but emotionally, and mentally. He was tired of Grell relentlessly trying to set him up on dates with both men and woman. The red head seemed to think that since he was now with Undertaker, William should have a partner so they could double date. _Ugh, double dating. Not on my list of things to do in this life time, _he thought.

He sighed and massaged his temples. He was tired physically because Claude deemed it 'William will have endless morning sex with Claude morning' and he hadn't gotten into work until noon. Emotionally because he was not sure what was going on with him and Claude, Claude could be cold and distant or as playful as the kitten they had found one night. He didn't understand it. He wasn't sure if Claude really wanted to be with him.

William sighed and leaned back in his chair. He may not like demon's but Claude seemed to be the exception. He knew how William ticked. He knew what riled his up, what calmed him down, what made him laugh, smile, cry, he shuddered. He kept him on his toes.

"Will you got a present," Grell announced as he stepped into the man's office.

William sat up and blinked. "A present?" He asked.

Grell nodded and set a bouquet roses down on his desk and plucked the card from the top before Will could. "To William, I hope your birthday is fun filled, you know who~"

"Do you have some eye candy I don't know about?" Grell asked as William took the card.

"Get back to work Sutcliff," he answered reading the card over again.

Grell pouted but left shutting the door behind him with a click not seeing the small smile make its way onto William's face.

* * *

William went to the cottage and quietly came up behind Claude and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "The flowers were lovely," he said.

"The woman at the shop said that they were good for birthday's," Claude replied with a shrug.

William sighed and pulled back reaching up to fix his glasses. "Of course, how could I have honestly though you would pick out flowers of your accord," he shook his had.

"Is there something wrong?" Claude asked turning to look at him.

"Yes actually," William answered crossing his arms over his chest. "What is this between us?"

"What do you mean?" Claude asked.

"This, what we're doing. One day you act like Sutcliff, the next minute you're as cold as Ciel, no wait, Ciel can fake emotion on a bad day," he answered.

"I don't see what you're trying to say," Claude said.

"You know everything about me and I know nothing about you, you make me happy and I try everything to make you happy. I just...I feel like I'm just a toy to you that you fuck whenever you want and when I want to actually go on a date you make up some bullshit excuse. I'm tired of it Claude." _Dear God I really do sound like Sutcliff, _he thought suppressing a shudder.

Claude merely looked at William. "What is it that's upsetting you William?"

William pushed his glasses up and shook his head. "Forget it Claude, we don't want the same things. I don't know I honestly think you'd want to be with me the way I want to be with you."

He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Week Later

William sighed and stared out his window. A whole week. A whole week with out Claude and he felt oddly discomforted by it. Not that he would actually admit it to anyone but he missed the the demon's company.

He stood up and pushed up his glasses picking up his coffee mug and heading to the break room for more coffee when a loud commotion caught his attention. _I swear if Sutcliff or Knox are drinking on the job I will castrate them myself, _he thought following the noise.

Instead what he saw was Claude surrounded by a handful of shinigami.

"Is there a problem?" he found himself asking as he approached.

"This demon was going to attack sir," a young blond answered.

William looked towards Claude who it seemed was wounded himself but the shinigami surrounding were unharmed. "What business do you have hear demon?"

Claude looked around and then looked at William. "I have done something terrible."

Dispatch seemed to grow quiet at that.

"And what would that be demon?" William asked.

"I have...treated someone I care for terribly and I'd like to be judged for it. That is what you do isn't it? Judge souls," Claude answered clutching at his side.

"I say we kill him," a trainee smirked.

William glared in their direction. "You do not kill what doesn't attack." He looked back at Claude. "What makes you think we will judge you fairly?"

"Because it is the law of your kind to judge fairly," he answered.

"You know you're laws," William commented.

Claude smirked a bit at that and William fought down a blush. "Very well. You will judged for your deeds."

He walked over to him and took out a pair of cuffs locking them around his wrists. "Everyone back to work or it'll be over time," he barked out before leading Claude to the lower halls of dispatch.

He pushed him into an unused room and locked the door before turning to face him. "Are you out of your mind coming here?"

"It got your attention did it not?" Claude asked already working to remove the handcuffs.

"What do you want Claude?" William asked keeping as much distance as he could between them.

"You were right...I took you for granted...I used you when I wanted and it wasn't fair to you..." Claude admitted. "I never met to hurt you."

William sighed. "Well you did Claude..."

Claude walked over and put his arms around him. "I'm sorry, I am not good at actual relationship," he murmured nuzzling him.

"Bastard," William muttered before leaning up and kissing him.

Claude chuckled and kissed back.

* * *

"Why would you be so stupid and come to dispatch anyway?" William asked as they lay in the bathtub.

"Sebastian said it was a sight to see, he was right," Claude grinned.

"Is that the only reason?" William asked rolling his eyes.

Claude chuckled and tilted his chin up. "Its also because I love you."


End file.
